Coronation Day/Kairi Meets Drake
(Two years had passed since Squall and Rinoa were killed in a shipwreck during a storm, and on a warm, summer day, all the ships have sailed, and other people dressed in fancy suits and dresses from all over the world had traveled to Arendelle, because it was the coming of age for Namine. It was Coronation Day, the one day where Namine takes over her parents' place as the new queen of Arendelle. A man named Winston, Kairi, Namine, and Xion's butler, began to welcome the people that were coming) Winston: Welcome to Arendelle. Watch your step, please. The gates are about to open soon. (A woman is trying to dress her young son in a blue long-sleeved tuxedo jacket) Boy: Why do I have to wear this? Mother: Because the Queen has come of age; It's Coronation Day! Boy: (Bitterly) It's not my fault. (While everybody was setting up the decorations for the special day, Sora, Roxas, and Riku, now 15 and 16 years old respectively, have packed up the things they will need. Sora was now wearing a black and white short-sleeved jacket with silver shoulder plates over his black, white, red, blue, and yellow jumpsuit with shorts, a silver crown necklace on a silver chain, black and white strapped fingerless gloves, and big black, white, and yellow shoes. Roxas was now wearing a black zipped up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. And Riku was now wearing a black tank top underneath a sleeveless yellow and white jacket, white wristbands, blue pants, and silver, black, and blue shoes. Next to them is a female anthro squirrel with light brown fur with some cream coloration on the muzzle and belly, and wearing a purple bikini bathing suit. She is Sandy Cheeks. Meanwhile, Spirit, now a fully grown stallion nudged Sora) Roxas: What do you want, Spirit? (Spirit whinnies) Riku: (In a horse-like voice) Give me a snack! Sora: What's the magic word? (Spirit whinnies again) Riku: (In a horse-like voice) Please! (Sora then pulled a carrot from his bag and gave it to Spirit. As the horse chewed on the carrot, Sora pulled an apple from his bag, and ate it) Sandy: (Giggles) You sure know how to share a carrot like a carrot-loving jackalope, Spirit. (Spirit neighs happily as he chews his carrot. Nearby, Ariel's sisters are excitedly hurrying to the castle) Arista: (In excitement) I can't believe they're finally opening the gates! Alana: And for the whole day! (To Arista) Faster, big sis! (Elswhere, walking down the path was a man with a bald head, a medium sized pink nose, a big orange mustache, and is wearing silver goggles on his bald head, dark blue sunglasses, a red scientist-like jacket with white linings and yellow buttons and rims, white gloves, and a black bodily jumpsuit underneath. He is Dr. Eggman. With him were three robots. The first robot is male with red orb-like armor and light blue eyes. He is Orbot, Eggman's first bodyguard. The second robot is male with yellow cube-like armor and light blue eyes. He is Cubot, Eggman‘s second bodyguard. And the last robot is female with blue pyramid-like armor and light blue eyes. She is Tribot, Eggman's third bodyguard) Eggman: (Smirking) Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets, and exploit your riches! (He suddenly caught himself) Did I just say that out loud? Orbot: (Rolling his eyes) Yes, you did. (Elsewhere, the dignitaries are walking towards the castle) Irish Man: Oh, my sore eyes can't wait to see the three princesses. I bet they're absolutely lovely. Spanish Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful. (Inside the castle, Kairi and Xion, now 15 and 14 years old respectively, were still sleeping in their beds. Kairi is now wearing a lilac sleeveless underdress and a pair of lavender frilly, ankle-length bloomers underneath a violet nightgown with long, puffy sleeves, frills as the collar and wrists, and a placket with four small buttons. Xion is now wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black pajama pants with white skulls and crossbones on them. And Anyway, Kairi and Xion kept snoring up like a storm until somepony knocked on their door) Winston: (Voice-over) Princess Kairi? Princess Xion? (Kairi and Xion woke up and sat up in bed) Kairi and Xion: Yeah? Winston: I'm sorry to wake you. Kairi: No, we've been up for hours. (Xion yawned as she and Kairi were about to fall asleep) Xion: (Yawning) Who is it? Winston: It's still me, ladies. The gates will open soon, so it's time to get ready. Kairi: Of course. Xion: Ready for what? Winston: Your sister's coronation. Kairi and Xion: Our sister's coronation. (Then they opened their eyes and looked at their open closets to see a wide variety of sparkling party dresses. And then it hit them. Today was the Coronation Day of their sister being the new queen) Kairi and Xion: (Excited) It's Coronation Day! (They got out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of their bedroom. Kairi was now wearing an off-the-shoulder violet and lavender gown with a purple brim on her neckline, shoulder sleeves with long diamond-shaped designs on both sides attached to the long sleeves, and peplum (Similar to Ariel's dress), a lilac underskirt, violet barrettes in her hair, amethyst earrings, and violet pumps. And Xion was now wearing a blue kimono with a black wrap, a red ribbon, and a white collar (Similar to Mulan's dress) and black ballet slippers) Kairi: (To one of her and Xion's servants) It's Coronation Day! (She and Xion laughed and ran outside to the main hallway as the servants were preparing the castle for Coronation Day) Kairi: The window is open, so's that door We didn't know they did that anymore Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? Xion: For years we've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates Kairi: There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange Xion: Wow, are we so ready for this change? (They gaze out the window at the fjord full of ships and then later, smiled softly as they gently swung on a swing outside) Kairi: 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light Xion: For the first time in forever We'll be dancing through the night Kairi: Don't know if we're elated or gassy But we're somewhere in that zone (She and Kairi then petted the ducklings that approached them) Xion: 'Cause for the first time in forever We won't be alone (The sisters took a break from singing and started speaking) Kairi: I can't wait to meet everyone! Xion: Me neither! (Kairi gasps) Kairi: What if I meet the one? (The girls went back inside the castle and went back to singing as they imagined themselves just enjoying themselves until they see two handsome, sturdy men. When they would meet them, they would want to stuff some chocolate in their faces) Xion: Tonight, imagine you, gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace Kairi: I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair (She stuffs her mouth full of chocolate) Kairi: I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face (The two sisters went into the art gallery, and looked at the paintings that had something to do with romance) Kairi: But then we'll laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life we've led so far For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun Xion: For the first time in forever We could be noticed by someone And we know that it's totally crazy To dream we'd find romance Kairi and Xion: But for the first time in forever At least we've got a chance (Meanwhile in another room, Namine, now 15 years old like Kairi, was wearing a white dress with long triangular sleeves, a diamond-shaped neckline, and a matching petal-like overskirt (Similar to Aurora's dress), a gold necklace, and white pumps. Her hair was even tied in a bun. She looked outside from her window at the ponies arriving to the palace. Namine was more nervous than her sisters because the time had come for her to be the new Queen of Arendelle, but it is not going to be easy. Her winter powers have become stronger. She wanted to get her coronation over and done with before she revealed her powers to everybody. She turned from then window, walked up to a dresser, and looked at a picture of her father, King Squall Leonhart. Namine had to do it for her father. She took off her gloves, placed them on the dresser, and burst into song) Namine: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be (She took a circle-shaped jewel box and a candlestick in her hands to practice for her crowning while focusing on keeping her emotions under control) Namine: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show (When she saw frost spreading on the two items, she panicked and put the items down quickly) Namine: Remember, make one wrong move, and everyone will know (She took a few deep breaths, and put her gloves back on her hands. She walked to the door of the room, opened it, and turned to Winston) Namine: But it's only for today Kairi: It's only for today Namine: It's agony to wait Xion: It's agony to wait Namine: Tell the guards to open up the gate Kairi and Xion: The gate Winston: Yes, Your Majesty. (He went off to do so. Outside, Kairi and Xion ran outside to the gates, waiting for it to open) Winston: (To the guards) Open the gates. (When the guards opened the gates, Kairi and Xion ran out, smiling at the people that were coming in, among them the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven's group consisting them, the Mane Seven's parents, Derek and Odette, and even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings. In the castle, Namine headed toward the balcony, opened the door, and looked at the courtyard) Kairi: For the first time in forever Namine: Don't let them in, don't let them see Kairi: We're getting what we've dreaming of Namine: Be the good girl you always have to be Xion: A chance to change our lonely world Namine: Conceal Xion: A chance to find true love Namine: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know (While Namine looked at the arriving guests, Kairi and Xion ran out of the castle toward the docks) Kairi: We know it all ends tomorrow So it has to be today Xion: 'Cause for the first time in forever Kairi: For the first time in forever Kairi and Xion: Nothing's in our way... (As Kairi and Xion were running, a black horse ran into them. They flung backwards, unknowing that they tripped over a bucket and fell into a boat, causing it to slide toward the water, but the black horse had his foot inside it to stop it in time) Kairi: (Angrily) Hey! Xion: (Angrily) Watch where you're going! (She kicks the front of the boat) Stupid-head! (A muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle named Drake approached the two sisters) Drake: I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Kairi: Hey...um, no. Xion: We're okay. Drake: (In concern) Are you sure? (He got off the carriage the horse was pulling on and went into the boat to help them) Kairi: Yes, my sister and I weren't looking where we were going. Xion: But we're great actually. Drake: Thank goodness. (He and Kairi were both smiling at each other, with Xion looking on in confusion and then shrugged, until Drake bowed before the 15 year old girl) Drake: Oh, I'm Prince Drake of the Southern Isles. Kairi: (Curtsying) Princess Kairi of Arendelle. And this is my little sister, Xion. (She pointed to Xion, who smiled and also curtsied) Xion: (Curtsying) Pleased to meet you. (Drake's eyes widened as he realized he was talking to two princess) Drake: Your Highnesses! (He went into a deep bow. The black horse bowed, causing the boat to slide again. Just before Kairi fell, Drake caught her in time. The horse quickly pressed his hoof on the boat that made Drake fall, and Kairi fell on top of him) Xion: This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, just because we're awkward. Kairi: (As Drake was helping her up) You're gorgeous, wait, what? Drake: I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princesses of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after. Kairi: No, it's fine I'm not that princess. Xion: What she means is, if you hit our sister, it would be.... Yeesh, cause you know.. (She turns to the black horse) Hello. Kairi: (Turns to Drake) But, lucky you it's just us. Drake: (Chuckling) Just you? (The two girls nodded as Kairi and Drake were staring at each other in silence. They both kept staring each other until the bells began to ring, snapping Kairi out of it, and reminding her and Xion that it's time for the coronation start) Xion: The bells! Kairi: The Coronation! (To Drake) We'd better go! Bye! (She and Xion headed to the church in Arendelle and waved to Drake. Drake waved while watching the girls run off until the black horse waved his hoof) Drake: (Bewildered) Oh, no. (He yelped as he and the boat fell into the water. He broke into the surface and smiled watching Kairi and Xion go to the church in Arendelle. In the Arendelle Church, everybody, including twelve boys and twelve girls, took their seats in the large room, where Namine was being crowned. The first boy is a pony-like boy with pale yellow skin, pale blue eyes, short pale blue hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath a green knit vest with a blue shooting star in the middle, aqua blue watch-like wristbands, bluish gray pants, white socks, and blue and white converse shoes. He is Comet Tail, the leader and brains of the Stallion Seven. The second boy is a pony-like boy with pale blue skin, green eyes, short dark blue hair that is swept at the top, a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a blue jacket with two yellow stripes on the shoulder part of the sleeves and a winged yellow lightning bolt on the side of his jacket, white pants, white socks, and blue and yellow strapped shoes with white straps. He is Soarin, the competitive racer member of the Stallion Seven. The third boy is a pony-like boy with medium blue skin, yellow eyes, and short wavy white and gray striped hair, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeve shirt with light purple rims, a gray pin with a purple heart symbol on it underneath a gray hoodless jacket with the sleeves rolled up, purple wristbands, dark blue pants, and purple shoes with white rims and shoelaces. He is Pokey Pierce, the romantic member of the Stallion Seven. The fourth boy is a pony-like boy with light gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short blue hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue shield and yellow lightning bolt in the center underneath a slate gray jacket with a red and white stripe around the torso and shoulder part of his sleeves, blue pants with the bottom rim rolled up, and slate gray shoes with white markings. He is Flash Sentry, the fast jock boy of the Stallion Seven. The fifth boy is a pony-like boy with pale gold yellow skin, green eyes, and short neck-length orange hair with pale orange streaks, and wearing a brown cowboy hat, an orange long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown leather vest with an apple symbol on the side, a brown belt with a purple apple buckle, blue pants, and brown cowboy boots. He is Braeburn, formally called Sinbad, the rodeo rider of the Stallion Seven. The sixth boy is a pony-like boy with slate gray skin, pale yellow eyes, and short pale cyan hair with pale gray stripes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a black short-sleeved jacket with a white lightning bolt and gray cloud on the side, black wristbands with a white stripe, a pale yellow belt with a white buckle, light blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is Thunderlane, the brawny member of the Stallion Seven. The seventh boy is a pony-like boy with gold yellow skin, blue eyes, and short brown curled hair, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with three horseshoe symbols on the front over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt, pale tan brown pants, and yellow shoes with dark yellow rims. He is Caramel, the fun-lover of the Stallion Seven. The eighth boy is a tall, skinny, 17-year-old, green-skinned boy with short black hair, and wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes. He is Ace D. Copular, the oldest and the leader of the Gangreen Gang. The ninth boy is a 15-year-old, snake-like, green-skinned boy with a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked light green tongue, and black catlike pupils, and wearing a brown Kangol hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford D. Ingleberry AKA Snake, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The tenth boy is a short 14-year-old green-skinned boy with a Spanish accent, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, and short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is Arturo de la Guerra AKA Li'l Arturo, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The eleventh boy is a 15-year-old, ape-like, green-skinned boy with an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, and wearing a dark red ripped short-sleeved shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. And the last boy is a huge, fat, 15-year-old, green-skinned boy with short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is William W. Williams AKA Big Billy, the second oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. One of the girls is a teenage unicorn-like girl with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. She is Twilight Sparkle, the leader and bookworm of the Mane Seven and Comet Tail's wife. The second girl is a teenage Pegasus-like girl with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, and wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue and white converse shoes. She is Rainbow Dash, the competitive member of the Mane Seven and Soarin's wife. The third girl is a teenage pony-like girl with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tanktop, a grass-green skirt with three white and pink butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. She is Fluttershy, the shy voice of reason of the Mane Seven, the princess of the Kingdom of Corona, and Braeburn's wife. The fourth girl is a teenage earth pony-like girl with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, a southern accent, and wearing a white and green short-sleeved shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim miniskirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. She is Applejack, the tomboy of the Mane Seven and Caramel's wife. The fifth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, a Mid-Atlantic accent, and wearing a short-sleeved pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. She is Rarity, the beauty queen of the Mane Seven and Thunderlane's wife. The sixth girl is a teenage pony-like girl with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, curly magenta hair, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue long-sleeved jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. She is Pinkie Pie, the hyperactive member of the Mane Seven and Pokey Pierce's wife. The seventh girl is a teenage pony-like girl with light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, and wearing a magenta halter shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. She is Sunset Shimmer, the Mane Seven’s newest member and best friend and Flash Sentry's wife. The eighth girl is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, and wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a purple sleeveless tunic-like vest, a black belt with a purple buckle, lilac fingerless opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, and purple boots with black soles and laces. She is Adagio Dazzle, the leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend. The ninth girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, a member of the Dazzlings and Snake's girlfriend. The tenth girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, a member of the Dazzlings and Arturo's girlfriend. The eleventh girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, a member of the Dazzlings and Billy's girlfriend. And the last girl is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, a member of the Dazzlings and Grubber's girlfriend. Kairi and Xion stood beside Namine and waited patiently for this to be over so that they could join the party. Kairi took a glance and saw Drake waving at her. She waved back and continued to watch. A yellow skinned bishop with short black hair named Reverend Lovejoy held a gold crown with ruby gems on it. Namine bowed as Lovejoy placed the crown on her head and held the purple pillow where the golden sphere and scepter is on. Before Namine could hold the items, Lovejoy cleared his throat to get her attention. Namine looked up at the bishop) Lovejoy: You're majesty. The gloves. (Namine's face paled in fear because she had to take off her gloves. She began to remove her gloves slowly and placed them on the pillow. Namine could feel her heart pounding very hard against her chest and her hands shaking, but she breathed slowly. She picked them up and held them the same way her father, Squall did when he was crowned as king. She turned to face the other people as Lovejoy spoke in another language while he used his hands to turn Namine into the new queen. The people stood up as they witnessed the bishop. Namine looked down and saw the frost going to spread on the items. She slightly panicked and held her breath to keep her emotions in check) Lovejoy: Queen Namine of Arendelle. (Namine quickly placed the items back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on) Citizens of Arendelle and guests: Queen Namine of Arendelle! (They applauded to their new queen. Namine sighed in relief, knowing that the people didn't pay any attention to her hands and the frost spreading. It wouldn't be too bad for the party, or so she had hoped. Later that night in the throne room, springy music filled the throne room, and people were dancing, eating, laughing, and talking. The music then stopped as the trumpets sounded and Namine entered, poised and surprisingly content. She stood under a formal awning as the people bowed to her) Winston: Queen Namine of Arendelle. Princesses Kairi and Xion of Arendelle. (Then Kairi and Xion ran into the room, and waved awkwardly. Winston cleared his throat and ushered Xion over to stand between Kairi and Namine) Xion: Here? Are you sure? Cause I don't think I'm supposed to.... (She didn't finish her sentence when she found herself standing between her older sisters) Xion: Okay. (The trumpets stopped playing, people applauded the royal sisters, and went back to enjoying the celebration. Kairi, Namine, and Xion snuck awkward peeks at each other. Then Namine looked at her twin and younger sisters) Namine: Hi. (Surprised, Kairi and Xion looked at their twin and older sister) Kairi: H-Hi me and Xion? Namine: Yes. Kairi: (Realizes) Oh. Um. Hi. Namine: You both look beautiful. Kairi and Xion: Thank you. Kairi: And you look the beautifuller. I mean, not the fuller. You don't look fuller, but the most beautiful. Namine: (Chuckling) Thank you. (The sisters looked at the Stallion Seven, the Gangreen Gang, the Mane Seven, the Dazzlings, and the other people enjoying the party) Namine: So, this is what a party looks like? Xion: It's warmer than I thought. Kairi: And what is that amazing smell? (The sisters all closed their eyes and sniffed the air) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Chocolate! (They giggled) Winston: (Getting Namine's attention) Your Majesty. Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman, The Duke of Mappingstone. Eggman: (Annoyed) Mobius! Dr. Ivo Robotnik Eggman, The Duke of Mobius. (To Namine) Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as ruler of Arendelle. (He bowed, not realizing that his goggles almost fell off. Kairi and Xion giggled, and Namine stifled a giggle herself before she cleared her throat) Namine: Thank you. Only I don't dance. Eggman: (Feeling a little offended) Oh.... Namine: But my sisters do. Kairi and Xion: (Confused) What? Eggman: (Grabbing both girls by the hands) Lucky you. (Before either Kairi or Xion had a chance to protest, Eggman dragged them away as the Rose Town theme from "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars" played on the phonograph. Xion decided to sit back down next to Namine and watched) Eggman: If any one of you swoons, let me know, I'll catch you. Kairi: (Looking at Namine and Xion) Sorry. Eggman: (Dancing with Kairi) Like an agile peacock.... (He showboated while clucking, but he was just terrible. He stepped on Kairi's feet) Kairi: (While dancing with Eggman) Ow. Ow. Eggman: (While dancing with Kairi) Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm? Kairi: (While dancing with Eggman) No. Eggman: (While dancing with Kairi) Oh, all right. Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing. (He dipped Kairi, who groaned in pain. Xion laughed at it. Namine, however, just looked at the dancers while trying to hold in her laughter. Kairi shot a playful angry look at her sisters. Eggman's groove was fully on) Eggman: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey.... I fly. (The music ended as Kairi limped back to her sisters) Eggman: Let me know when you're ready for another round, my dear! Namine: Well, he was sprightly. Kairi: (While rubbing her sore feet) Especially for a man in heels. Xion: Are you okay? (Kairi just looked at her and Namine) Kairi: I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time. Namine: (Smiling) Me too. Xion: (Smilingly) Me three. (But then Namine stiffened up when she caught herself. She looked away) Namine: (Sadly) But it can't. Kairi: Why not? Why...? Namine: (She just turned further away from her sisters) It just can't. (Trying not to get emotional, Kairi and Xion frowned) Kairi: Excuse us for a minute. Xion: Yeah.... (She and Kairi then walked away while the saddened Namine just watched them leave. Kairi sniffled as she and Xion moved through the crowd. Then Kairi got bumped by a bowing gentleman's flank, and she fell. But before she hit the floor, Drake caught Kairi, and smiled) Drake: Glad I caught you. Kairi: Drake. Xion: (Shrugging) I guess I'll leave you both alone for a while. (Drake then set his drink down on a passing tray, lifted Kairi up, and lead her in a romantic dance. Xion cared to dance with another young man after he bowed to her and she bowed back) Coming Up: After Kairi and Drake spend time together alone, Drake proposes to Kairi and when they tell Xion and Namine, Xion gets excited, but not Namine. Then when an argument between sisters causes Namine's powers to become exposed, Namine runs away in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies